


NOBU NIGHTS IN NYC

by Ziam_Time



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fond, liam's post, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziam_Time/pseuds/Ziam_Time
Summary: Liam had completed the iHeart Jingle Ball Tour in the US and was heading home to his hubby in New York. Little did he know about the surprise planned by Zayn!





	NOBU NIGHTS IN NYC

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fond Ziam following Liam’s post from Nobu. 
> 
> Thank you Pat for being my beta. Mistakes, if any, are mine.  
> (See the end of this work for more notes.)

 

 

Liam couldn’t stop bouncing his leg in the back seat of the range rover. He was beyond excited that the Jingle Ball tour was done with and he would finally be able to spend some time alone with his hubby. He had just flown into NY with Paddy, his long-term bodyguard, more a friend now and part of his family now than in 2011, when they had started out as a band.

 

“How much longer to reach home?” he whined to Zayn’s bodyguard cum driver, impatience seeping through every syllable.

 

“3 mins” came the tolerant reply from Vincent, as Paddy and he smirked knowingly.

 

“Whaaaat?” questioned Liam disbelievingly, knowing that he wasjust saying that to appease him. New York traffic was chaotic during the holidays and it would take another 30 minutes at least. He quickly pulled out his phone and texted Zayn that he would be home soon and added that Vincent seemed to have lost his marbles, adding an eye-roll emoji for good measure. He received a series of kissy face emojis in response instantly. He remembered how 10 days ago when he played at Madison Square Garden, Niall had joined them both and they had a mini 1d reunion. Zayn had taken a video of Liam reclining on the bed & Niall at the foot of the bed watching TV and of course, Liam had posted it on his insta story. Zayn loved lurking on social media for the #ziam tag, smiling like a cat that got the cream when he saw the various PS manipulations (they had the most talented followers, Liam swears) and their die-hard fans presuming (correctly hee hee) that Zayn had shot the video.

 

Liam sighed in anticipation of his hubby’s warm, loving arms and looked out through the darkened window, enjoying the bright lights of Christmas and the beautiful sight of people wearing ugly Christmas sweaters, carrying massive shopping bags. Just as he put away his phone, Liam realised they had taken a different route to the usual, and were slowing down in the heart of Manhattan’s financial hub.

 

“Guys, are we going via Nobu? Can we stop for a minute and pick up some Sushi please? Pleaseee?” pleaded Liam.

 

Vincent chuckled and stated, “Of course, Liam. Zayn will have my head if I refused you anything!” He had barely parked the Range Rover, when Liam jumped out and rushed in, hoping to skip the crowds, presuming Paddy will follow. Liam always felt he was the least liked member of the group and that no one would recognise him without the rest of the boys. Modest as always, he underestimated his fans. A few of them from outside Nobu called out and Liam patiently took selfies with them and even said hello to a few via facetime.  He eyed Paddy who was furiously typing away to someone on his phone instead of gently nudging him away from the fans as he was wont to do, usually.

 

Finally, Liam managed to politely say goodbye and thanked them as they called out, “Enjoy your dinner, Liam” “I loved Strip That Down, Liam” “When’s the album coming Payno?” “How’s Zayn?” “Will you be meeting Zayn this time?” At that last one, Liam ducked and hid his smile as he entered the cool, elegant ambience of Nobu Downtown. He absolutely loved their floating brushstroke sculpture above the bar. Liam was a familiar face in the entire chain of Nobu across the US. He barely paused to wonder why the ground level Bar was devoid of people during the festive season. He quickly went down the stairs, mentally planning a list of Zayn’s favourites to order at Nobu and surprise his hubby with. Just as he hit the last step, Liam realised something strange.  The usual dim lighting in the restaurant was even lower than usual and the dining area was empty! Did he get the time zone wrong or something! He shrugged and was about to head towards the kitchen to meet his favourite chef when he felt a slight nudge from behind and turned to see a grinning Paddy. Slightly perplexed, Liam huffed, “I’m going to the kitchen to meet Chef Matsuhisa and order. Could you wait here please Paddy?”

 

“Liam, could you go through to your usual private dining alcove please. I’ll wait in the car with Vincent until you’re done and be back later to escort you out.” Paddy responded bemusedly.

 

“Sorry, come again!”  said Liam, suspiciously looking around at the empty tables in the dimly-lit room. Paddy gave him a not-so-subtle push towards the private alcove and turned to go back up the stairs.

 

“Wait!” huffed Liam exasperatedly. He had decided by now that both their bodyguards were clearly affected by the holiday season and gone cuckoo. They clearly needed a vacation more than he did. “Let’s at least get the food before we go Paddy!”

 

Rolling his eyes, Paddy threw one arm around Liam’s shoulders and literally dragged him along with the other, towards the private corner. Liam stopped abruptly as he noticed that the entire private dining alcove was lit up & decorated elegantly. A lone figure was standing in front of the table lit with candles and decorated with flower petals.  “One daftly stubborn husband delivered” chuckled Paddy and walked away swiftly, acknowledging the quiet, raspy “Thank you Paddy” with a wave.

 

“Babeeeeeee” squealed Liam, sounding like a starstruck teen as he ran the last few steps into his hubby’s warm and waiting arms. Zayn giggled happily, gathering Liam close as he buried his nose against his favourite spot on his husband’s neck, the cute, little heart-shaped birthmark. “What are you doing here? You’re such a liar. I just texted you. Thought you were waiting at home for me!” Liam babbled on and on like an excited new-born. Zayn reached up slightly and shut him up the only way he knew, with a slow and sweet yet deep and needy kiss. Liam closed his eyes and sighed into it, snuggling into Zayn’s arms like a puppy.

 

After slowing down to a few pecks, Zayn led his hubby to the table and sat with him as close as possible, arms, knees, hands touching. “Surprised Leeyum?” he murmured softly near Liam’s ear. Liam smiled and turned slightly, cupping a palm over Zayn’s cheek stroking softly across those fine cheekbones with his thumb. “Yes, of course I’m surprised Zaynie, but I don’t understand why you did all this.”

 

Zayn turned his face into Liam’s palm, kissing it softly before looking deep into his eyes seriously whilst replying, “I am so proud of you Li. You’re doing so well with all the 3 songs. Platinum and double platinum and triple platinum across the world. Nearly 2 billion streams for Strip that Down. You’ve had such a fabulous response from the crowds during all the live shows and throughout the Jingle Ball Tour. The last one is done with and you were so great in all of them, though the one in Miami is my fave for obvious, ahemmm, very shirtless, very hot reasons” Liam smacked him lightly on his chest, muttering “you just like me for my body.”

 

Zayn sushed him sternly, “Shhh, do not interrupt and yes, I love your body!” He paused and took a deep breath before continuing, “I love you so much, meri jaan. Just wanted to celebrate at your favourite restaurant before I take you home and show you how much I adore you. So, I simply booked the entire restaurant for us, for tonight” Liam flushed and felt his eyes well up, but his smile was so big, eyes crinkling in the corners, he looked like he’d just won the jackpot. He clambered up and perched on his hubby’s lap wrapping his arms tightly around his neck. Zayn cuddled him close, one hand stroking Liam’s hip, and the other holding the back of his head tenderly while Liam continued clinging to him and peppering Zayn’s face and neck with tender kisses. He was so lucky.

 

Both boys looked up when they heard someone discretely clearing their throat. Chef Matsuhisa stood at the entrance to their alcove with a benevolent smile. The boys were amongst his favourite customers and regular patrons of Nobu. He wasn’t even surprised to see Liam on Zayn’s lap. “Good Evening, Gentlemen” he greeted pleasantly with a slight bow and continued “Congratulations Liam on the tour.” “Thank you so much Chef, also thank you for doing this for us tonight” responded Liam happily, not embarrassed at the least.

 

“Are you both ready for dinner?” asked Chef, as they both nodded.

 

After the Chef left, Liam turned slightly and noticed how beautiful the table was with scattered rose petals on the pristine white table cloth and a beautiful centre piece with candles and Japanese cherry blossoms. Liam leaned across and grabbed the ice bucket with the champagne. He looked fondly at Zayn and murmured, “I can’t believe you did all this just for me babe. Do you have any idea how much I love you?”

 

“I might have an idea, but I don’t mind if you wanna remind me again” responded Zayn, slipping a hand under Liam’s T-shirt, stroking his fingers over his rock-hard abs. Liam shivered and whispered “I’m gonna show you when we reach home, my love” Liam said placing tiny little kisses on Zayn’s forehead, eyelids, nose and chin, avoiding his lips on purpose. With a frustrated sigh, Zayn muttered, “let’s go home then jaan, I missed you so much.” He longingly placed a kiss in the hollow behind Liam’s ear making him shiver ever so slightly. Liam chuckled and with a wet smack to his cheek, told Zayn, “As soon as we eat my love, or shall we just take the food to go?”

 

Zayn continued stroking Liam’s abs and agreed reluctantly to wait until they finished dinner. As their favourite foods were served the boys popped the champagne and enjoyed the Black cod miso, Salmon Tataki Yuzu Miso, Tai Sashimi with Ume Wasabi. Liam made the Downtown Style Handrolls and fed them to his hubby with his fingers, leading to messy kisses and low moans.

 

Just as Liam reached across to pick something from a bowl, Zayn took Liam’s phone and went to his insta story and shot only his hand with the chopsticks. Liam grinned slyly as he typed in New York, and posted it saying, “Do you think anyone will figure out it was you who shot this?” Zayn smiled, “Only all of our real fans. They figure out the truth all the time babe.”

 

By the time they were done with dinner, both were more than ready to head home. Zayn called Paddy and asked, “Are we good to go?” After he listened to the response, he continued, “yes, yes, and the Downtown Style Handrolls, Assorted Sushi and Assorted Sashimi. Okay. Thank You”, causing Liam to wonder aloud what he was on about! Zayn ignored that and pulled Liam into a tight squeeze and said, “Let’s go babe.” Zayn left a 20% tip in addition to the bill, before they both personally thanked the chef for the wonderful evening and the delicious food.

 

Paddy appeared silently like a magician and escorted them both via the service entrance into the back alley, where Vincent was parked. They climbed in quickly thanks to the years of practise traveling in stealth mode. Paddy asked from the front, “Had a good time, boys?” but hurriedly put up the partition seeing that Liam was already sat astride Zayn, and both were too busy to respond!

 

Paddy chuckled and told Vincent, “You better hurry home.”

 

*********

 

Zayn and Liam had converted two penthouse suites into a single home in the heart of New York City. It had 8 bedrooms in total and occupied the entire top floor. It was perfect for when the other boys and their families visited. Their home was minimally but tastefully furnished by Zayn as he spent most of his time in the US there, when not in their LA home. They had converted one of the rooms into a studio for their music and another one into Zayn’s art studio. The master bedroom was at the end of the corridor and included a massive walk-in closet & a huge ensuite bath with a jacuzzi.

 

As the boys went up the private lift (which directly opened at the penthouse level) Liam was literally clawing and caressing all over his hubby’s back, hands inside his shirt. He was thinking about dragging Zayn to the jacuzzi as soon as possible. He loved adding bubbles and relaxing in it with his hubby, who always looked like Adonis with his wet, slick hair and gorgeously long, wet lashes resting against his impossibly chiselled cheekbones, when reclining in the Jacuzzi, surrounded by bubbles. Zayn mumbled softly, “Relax jaan, we’re almost home” as he placed soft kisses on Liam’s face and neck, soothing his hubby’s feverish movements. They reached the entrance to their home and Zayn opened the door, with a clingy hubby plastered fully to his back, Liam’s lips fixed at his nape and arms around his tummy.

 

“Surprise” screamed a hundred voices. Liam looked up startled and his jaw dropped even as he hugged Zayn impossibly closer and whispered awestruck, “Baby”.  Zayn had always understood Liam’s emotions better than anyone ever had. He didn’t really need words to express how he felt at any given moment. Zayn gently detached Liam’s arms from around his tummy and reached up to kiss him softly on his cheek before pushing him forward towards a grinning Niall and a smirking Louis.

 

“Congrats Li, proud of you bro. You did so great on all the live shows.” Louis held Liam close and smacked a wet kiss on his cheek. Liam felt too happy to even bother wiping it off. Niall added, “Good to see you again Payno. Before you ask, Zayn told me about this 10 days ago, when we all hung out here.” Liam cuddled (Zayn swears Liam was a puppy in his previous birth) into Louis and Niall dragging Zayn in at the same time. Liam’s parents were also standing patiently behind Niall.  Karen as usual had wet eyes and wide smiles at the sight of her little boy. Safaa and Walihya were trying their best to get into the boys’ huddle as well.  Laughing like pure sunshine, Liam pulled his favourite Malik sis into his arms and lifted her off the ground and swung her around. “I missed you Saf. Also, why are you growing up so quickly!” he said with mock exasperation. “It’s been 6 months Bhai” she responded, arms wrapped around his neck, refusing to let go of Liam.  “Stop clinging like a Koala Saf, it’s my turn” complained Walihya. Zayn watched fondly as his strong hubby, satisfied both his sisters by holding Safaa securely with one arm and pulled Wali in for a side hug with his other and kissed the top of her head. “You grow more gorgeous every time I see you Wali” he said sincerely, as she flushed, and the other boys smirked.  “Shut it” Wali muttered as she slipped back quietly into the living room making room for Liam’s parents. Zayn gently detached Saf’s arms from around Liam and said, “He’s not going anywhere babe. Let’s give them a moment” and led her and the rest of the boys into the living room.  From the corner of his eye, Liam noticed Paddy and Vincent carrying in several bags from Nobu into the kitchen. Of course, he thought, not surprised, Zayn had planned to bring home food for his entire family.

 

As Geoff proudly pulled Liam into his broad shoulders, Liam dragged his mum in as well and he just absorbed the fact that he had the best husband in the whole world; always so considerate and kind and thoughtful. “I just spoke to you guys last night and you were in Wolverhampton. How did you get here so soon?” Liam questioned wiping Karen’s eyes. “Zee sent the jet for the girls and us” replied Geoff as Karen smiled wetly. Overwhelmed with joy, Liam took his parents into the living room and found everyone had settled into their favourite spots and someone had turned on the music at a low volume. Drinks were already open and there were crisps on the side tables. Clearly the party had been on for a while.

 

Zayn was seated on the couch with Safaa and Liam zeroed in on the tiny empty spot between them. He squeezed in between them and pulled Safaa into his side whispering in her ear, “you’re gonna love your Xmas present Saf, but you have to wait until we’re in Surrey”. Zayn snorted and mumbled, “you spoil her so much Li.” “What, I missed my favourite Malik”, Liam smirked as Saf giggled happily and stuck her tongue out at her brother.

 

“Is that so?” Louis sassed from across the room and warned, “Be careful Liam, Zaynie can hold a grudge long into the night.”  Zayn balked at him and Liam gasped and covered Saf’s ears, “Louissss!” They need not have worried because their families were too used to hearing the boys banter over the past several years. Wali was settled next to Louis, texting on her phone, and called out, “Li bhai, she’s a lil’ monster. She knows everything. No need to protect her.” Liam pouted at her and pulled Saf onto his lap in retaliation, tilting her chin up and whispering, “you’ll always be our lil’ babygirl Saf. Don’t listen to them.” Safaa blushed prettily and rested against Liam’s broad chest as she comfortably stretched her legs out on Zayn’s lap.

 

“Hey, hey, don’t get too comfortable Saf. I haven’t seen my hubby in 10 days!” Zayn complained.

 

“I haven’t seen my Liam in 6 months” Safaa retorted.

 

Zayn smacked her shoulder lightly and leaned his head on Liam’s shoulder mumbling loud enough for everyone to hear, “He’s my Leeyum. Go get your own!” Liam threw his head back delightedly and guffawed as he held Saf close but reached up with his other hand and stoked his hubby’s gorgeous cheek and kissed his forehead. “ _You_ brought them all here love.” Liam whispered soft and fond, “Play nice.” They could hear the gagging noises from the boys and Wali. “Do we have to deal with these frisky furries forever” lamented Louis.

 

“I thought we were going to spend Christmas with everyone in Surrey. Are we not supposed to leave in 3 days? Why did you decide to bring them here, may I ask, though I’m not complaining” questioned Liam, softly.

 

Zayn shrugged out his response, “I know how much you miss everyone jaan, especially when you’re touring. Also, today is a special day, beginning the winter break with our family is appropriate I think. Harry is home with Anne, but he’ll join us for the x-mas eve dinner mum and dad are planning at Bradford. All the boys and their families will join us, of course. Then, all of us drive to Surrey to spend Christmas at our place as planned.”

 

“Wouldn’t wanna miss Tricia’s biryani for anything bro” chirped in Niall, “speaking of which, Zayn, didn’t you bribe us with food from Nobu if we managed to keep the surprise from Li? “Trust you to hit the nail on its head Ni” added Lou, “though I must admit I’m hungry as well. C’mon Saf, help me set the table. Let’s leave your bhais alone for a few minutes. I don’t want them to scar you for life with their se….”

 

“Louis!” admonished Liam sternly. “Don’t corrupt my babygirl.” Zayn smiled into Liam’s shoulder as Karen walked past and led Saf along with the rest of the Brady bunch to the dining room.

 

They had an ornate bespoke 20-seater (given the size of their family) dining table made of Rosewood. Everyone settled towards one end as Karen and Louis helped set the variety of Nobu delicacies on the table with chopsticks and cutlery and crockery. Wali and Niall brought in the drinks, wine, beer, juice, and water. Louis had brought a $2000 Dom Perignon champagne (courtesy Harry since he couldn’t join them) which was chilling in an ice bucket on the dining table.

 

Alone at last, Zayn whispered shyly to Liam, “I’ve missed you so much meri jaan. Welcome home.” Liam turned slightly and faced him. Zayn raised a hand to cup his cheek gently, “You’re not allowed to leave me for longer than 4 days, no, 3 days, okay?” he pouted up at his gorgeous hubby, who was wickedly grinning, all crinkly-eyed, at his distress!

 

“Oh baby, I adore you. I’m constantly amazed at how much you do for me. Look at what you’ve planned for just the beginning of my break!” Liam slid his fingers through Zayn’s hair with one hand as the other gently tugged him until he was sat astride his lap. “I love the way we had Nobu to ourselves tonight. You know me so well babe. It’s now definitely on my top 5 favourite Ziam moments so far. I love you so much Zaynie.”

 

Zayn smirked, “you creep way too much on social media Li” “As if you don’t” retorted Liam tickling his hubby playfully.

 

“Can’t wait to celebrate with you later tonight Leeyum, just You & I” whispered Zayn into Liam’s ear sending a shiver down his spine. Liam giggled at his goofy hubby quoting their own song lyrics, “My gorgeous sappy baby, let’s go join the others before they descend on us.”

 

Geoff had popped the Champagne, and everyone raised their flutes, Safaa’s filled with orange juice, as Zayn said “Congrats Liam. Merry Christmas and happy holidays everyone. Cheers to family and friends who are more than family” and Liam added with a soft, fond smile looking deep into his hubby’s gorgeous hazel eyes, “and cheers to Nobu nights in NYC!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reaching the end. Sorry if it was too cheesy 


End file.
